1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a return route indication device for an automotive vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When a person drives an automotive vehicle to and from a certain destination, the person usually guides himself to the destination by means of road signs and/or road maps, but returns to the starting point by memory. It is sometimes difficult, however, for the driver to find the correct return route because, for example, of differences in the scenery along the two routes as viewed by the driver.
A system for indicating information on the return route has been proposed in which the information regarding left or right turns at intersections on the route to the destination is stored together with information on the distance of travel in a memory device. The stored information is read out from the memory device and displayed on the return route. This system, however, has been shown to work unsatisfactorily in practice.